


I See the Moon and the Moon Sees Me

by QueenOfTheQuill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, I LOVE HER SO MUCH, Luna is honestly the best, broom diving, rarepair, whoops i just kind of fell into this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheQuill/pseuds/QueenOfTheQuill
Summary: Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, have some gay Hogwarts witches.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I just kind of recently fell onto the Linny bandwagon and now I am clinging to it desperately with both hands.

“Luna? What are you doing here?” Ginny blinked sleepily up at her friend, barely illuminated by the full moon streaming through the window of Gryffindor Tower. The light made Luna’s blonde hair look silver and for a moment, Ginny could have sworn that there was something almost fae about her friend. Then she blinked and it was just back to Luna, standing over her bed in Muggle shorts and a tank top.

 

“I heard the moon calling and I thought you might want to go with me,” Luna answered, as if it were the most obvious thing. “I think she knows that you’re sad.”

 

Ginny felt her face heat. “Yeah, well, my and Harry’s relationship has been rocky since the war, when he left. We both changed a lot. I’m not really surprised that he decided to end it and I’m not sure it would have been good for either of us to keep going.” Still, they had made it almost a full year after You Kno- Voldemort’s death and it was only a few weeks before the end of term when Harry had finally gotten restless enough to break it off with Ginny and run off to Merlin only knew where to come to terms with everything that had happened to him over the past eight years.

 

Luna cocked her head. “Even so, endings are hard. I think that’s why the moon is calling; she knows what change is like. Come with me to see?”

 

Ginny shook her head, grinning, and climbed out of bed. She herself was just wearing a pair of boxers stamped with the Holyhead Harpies logo and a tank top, but Luna just motioned her to grab her broom and follow. Finally noticing that the Ravenclaw also had a broom, Ginny complied and followed Luna out the window of the tower.

 

“Filch is on the prowl,” Luna said in explanation. “And I know how much you love flying.”

 

Ginny smiled. “Yeah, I do. Thanks for remembering.” That was something that Harry always seemed to forget, caught up in his own love of brooms.

 

The two witches soared out over the Black Lake. Ginny reveled in the feeling of wind in hair, pleasant after a week of being stuck inside studying, plus the times she went off to have a quick cry about her relationship ending. She’d only done it twice, but it was a childhood dream that had finally crashed to an end, so Ginny figured that she deserved it.

 

Letting go of her broom handle and her dour thoughts, Ginny laughed and flung her arms open to the wind, shutting her eyes and tilting her head back and reveling in the feeling of flight.

 

When she opened her eyes again, she saw Luna watching her with a small smile on her face.

 

“You look like a flamesprite when you do that,” she announced. “They’re little fiery creatures that love flitting around and they always seem happy. They have red hair, like you, but theirs is made out of real flames and yours just looks like it is.”

 

Ginny blushed and put her hands back on her broom handle. “Do I? I’d like to see a— what d’you call it? A flamesprite? I’d like to see one of those sometime.”

 

“I could take you. They live in Wales. Maybe we can take a trip after school ends.”

 

“I think I’d like that,” said Ginny quietly.

 

They flew on in silence for a while longer, making circles above the lake, before Luna abruptly stopped and stood up, balancing perfectly on her broom. Ginny marveled, and, looking at her friend backlit by the full moon, the feeling that the girl was part fae returned full force.

 

_She’s beautiful_.

 

The thought was cut short by Luna raising her arms above her head, arching her back, and gracefully diving off her broom towards the water. The broom hovered for a moment before it plummeted, riderless, after its owner.

 

Ginny shouted in surprise, but before she could even think about doing anything, Luna sliced into the water below. An anxious few seconds passed, feeling like hours, before she surfaced again, laughing, and Ginny let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Are you mad?” she yelled down, before wincing at her wording. Given what the other students had called Luna at one point in time…

 

Luna didn’t seem to mind, just laughing. “It’s like flying, but without the broom. Oh, it’s the most wonderful feeling Ginny. Try it!”

 

“I can’t!” Ginny squawked, stopping herself just short of asking again if the blonde girl was mad.

 

“I’m right here,” Luna said with a smile. “If you don’t like it, we’ll never do it again, but please try?”

 

_With a face like that, how can I say no?_ Gulping, Ginny wobbled into a standing position. The cushioning charm made it feel like she was standing on more than a thin piece of wood, but still, it looked like an awfully far way down…

 

Taking a deep breath, Ginny copied Luna’s pose and leapt.

 

It was beyond exhilarating. She plummeted towards the water, yelling with joy as the wind whipped through her hair and rushed past her, better than the fastest dive on the Quidditch pitch.

 

She shot into the water, a plume of bubbles rising around her, and swam to the surface. As soon as she was above the water, she let out a loud yell for pure joy. Wiping her hair out of her face, Ginny swam over to where Luna was treading water, grinning dreamily. On the way, she grabbed her broom from where it was floating on the water’s surface.

 

“Luna, you were right, that was amazing! I’ve never felt like that, even while flying. It was— I can’t even begin to describe it. Thank you for bringing me out tonight.” Not even thinking about what she was doing, Ginny grabbed Luna’s face and kissed her. As soon as her brain caught up, Ginny released Luna’s face, blushing furiously.

 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t think—”

 

Ginny was startled by Luna grabbing her shoulders and pulling her in close, kissing her again. The two witches sank below the water, still kissing, and it was one of the most perfect moments of Ginny’s life, suspended in the water and kissing Luna Lovegood. The two witches separated and swam back to the surface, gasping for breath. Ginny hooked her arm over her floating broom and looked at Luna. Luna looked back. Ginny looked up at the sky and laughed, before looking back at the Ravenclaw.

 

“You were right. I think the moon was just what I needed.”

 

If anyone had happened to look out over the Black Lake that night, they would have seen the shapes of two witches laying down on their broomsticks, hands linked, staring up at the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> And then, after gradation, Ginny and Luna went backpacking across Europe looking for magical creatures and being cute af girlfriends.


End file.
